ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Will
Will & Grace (sometimes known as Will & Grace: The Movie) is an 2010 American romantic comedy-drama. It is a film adaptation of Will & Grace, featuring a continous story set four years after the series finale about making up their relationships. It stars Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes, Megan Mullally as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker. Guess appearances in the film are Denise Richards, Blake Brown and Jonas Brothers. The film debuts in a June 23, 2010 release in the United States, and June 25, 2010 release in the United Kingdom in cinemas. It stands in the top ten for highest-grossing films worldwide of 2010. With the box office success, a sequel was released in theaters on June 15, 2012. Plot Four years after the series finale, the story begins with Joe and Harry getting married, while Jennifer Lopez performing their song "Waiting For Tonight", as Will and Grace begins to make love to each other. Meanwhile, they spot their two friends Rob and Ellen fight each other after Rob dates with another woman, causing Ellen to expand after they got their divorce. Meanwhile, Will and Grace must start to get them back together to save their friends. Also, Will plans on to have sex with Ellen to make Rob jealous, fighting with each other and divorce. As well as for Vince, he also saw them having sex and they broke up, leaving Will and Grace guilty, to start to tell him that he's not having sex with Ellen. Meanwhile, Jack admitted to Karen that he called Lyle Finster and he wants to divorce Karen on accident after being in love with Stanley. While heading home, Jack and Karen spots Stanley having sex with another woman, and has officially dumped him for good. Also, after a mishaps, Karen thinks that she might be pregnant, trying to take birth control pills. While Karen screaming that she still have feelings for Stanley instead of Lyle, causing him to hear it. Jack also admitted that he wants to stop being gay and being onto woman with the help of his assistant Greg, who can help him to get attractive to woman, such as Denise Richards, where Karen gets jealous. Meanwhile, Will and Grace heads to Vince's house, which it was empty leads Will and Vince have broke up and met someone else. Meanwhile, Will begins on to move on and look someone else, but didn't actually come to a plan. Grace starts to grow close to him as they began to kiss each other, and have sex together. Grace guilts to keep a secret not to tell Leo, which is an accident. Meanwhile, Will and Grace puts Ellen out to dinner with them, till Rob got invited, till they both were still fighting, as Will & Grace start to take feelings on them to get back together, and they done it. Karen talks to Greg that she has feelings for Jack, till he heard what she says, and became guilty and tries to end his relationship with Denise Richards, and tries too, but don't want to hurt her. Furthermore, Jack goes to Karen and started to kiss, and start to enjoy their time together. Denise than came in and spots them having sex with each other and became hurt. Jack apologies to Denise that he's beginning to have true feelings for Karen, and goes off. Meanwhile while at the bar, Will and Grace eventually kissed, and Leo arrived and spotted them, till he became hurt and left. Meanwhile, Grace plans on Will that they're getting married. At that time at the wedding, Will and Grace were getting married, till Leo and Will got into a fight when Grace feels guilty as Leo ends their relationship. While in pain, Grace cancels the wedding, leaving Will guilty as well. Grace and Leo began to argue as they got divorced. Grace broke up with again Will to give another chance to Leo, but moved to New York and met someone else with her kids. Leo still don't want to be together, but they would be back together only as friends, as she forgives him the way ths she'll never hurt him again, as she kissed Leo one final time before heading to Will and proposes to him. At the end of the film, Will and Grace than got married, Karen is not pregant, Jack has official became a straight man, and Rosario and Joe both ended dating, but both became good friends. After they got married, the film ends with Will and Grace beginning to have sex as Grace takes off her clothes and closes the door with 'The End' title before the title turns black with Will screaming. Cast * Eric McCormack as Will Truman * Debra Messing as Grace Adler * Megan Mullally as Karen Walker * Sean Hayes as Jack McFarland * Shelley Morrison as Rosario Salazar * Debbie Reynolds as Bobbi Adler * Alan Arkin as Martin Adler * Harry Connick, Jr. as Dr. Marvin "Leo" Markus * Bobby Cannavale as Vince D'Angelo * Tom Gallop as Rob * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ellen * Jerry Levine as Joe * Tim Bagley as Larry * Blythe Danner as Marilyn Truman * Blake Brown as Greg *Bernadette Peters as Virgina "Ginny" Delaney * Jon Mullaly as Himself * Jonas Brothers as themselves *Denise Richards as herself *Jennifer Lopez as herself Production Development Producers of Will & Grace were planning to make the film adaptation for their TV series, which debuts in 1998, and were legally aiming for July 30, 2010 release, like the success of other romantic comedy film adaptation [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_and_the_City_(film) Sex and the City: The Movie] for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_and_the_City Sex and the City] and the sequel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_and_the_City_2 Sex and the City 2].Will & Grace Movie in Works? Wiki News. Retrieved 18 January 2010. Max Mutchnick, creater of Will & Grace took months writing a script for the movie, but is having a hard time of making up a script, so the project of the movie failed. Although, David Kohan has a gotten his plan up to set up a movie. There plan is to make a Will & Grace movie adaptation about their relationship changing and goes to the things they never or usually done before. Adam Barr is a cinemagraphy, while Gail Lerner is an editor of the film.Barr, Adam: "Will & Grace: The Movie" Development. Wiki News. Retreived April 16, 2010.Lerner, Gail: "Will & Grace: The Movie" Development. Wiki News. Retrieved April 16, 2010 Meanwhile, the film's release date reported an earlier June 25, 2010 release, and than June 23, 2010Blake Brown talks Will & Grace movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 27, 2010. The cast of the show were legally planning to reprise their roles for the film. Pre-production first began back in 2008, where they plan to be shooting in spring 2008 for summer 2009 release, but their production and release date was postponed for summer 2009 production for summer 2010 release, because of them need more time to complete the scripts for film, as well as it is due to the 2008-2009 Strike.Is the Will & Grace movie ever going to come out?????!?!?!?!??!?. Retrieved 18 January 2010 The director of the show, is legally planning on returning as director the film from the following TV series since its' finale in 2006. The film will set four years after the show's series finale. The film is originally going to be the same set like to the TV show, but decided to get more details to the film, and the sets for the film will be different than the show. Will & Grace: The Movie will be distributed by both Warner Bros. and Paramount Pictues.Will & Grace Movie from Warner and Paramount. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. Casting Production for casting did began in early November 2008 and went over till late May 2009, where casting ceased. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally all reprises their roles as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker from the TV series as of November 2008.Will & Grace cast returns for their new movie. Retrieved 2 November 2008. On December 2008, it was confirmed that Jennifer Lopez would appear into the film as herself, since her appearance from the show, during Karen Walker's 51st birthday, and her marriage to marry Jack, who is tired on being gay, and wanting to become straight scene.Will Jennifer Lopez be in Will & Grace movie? Retrieved 19 December 2008. On March 17, Bobby Cannavale will return as Vince D'Angelo, Will's husband, which he broke up with Vince, because of him having feelings with Grace.Bobby Cannavale in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 17 March 2009 On March 29, John Cleese and Minnie Driver would both reprise their roles as Lyle and Lorianne Finster,John Cleese in Will & Grace movie film adaptationRetrieved 29 March 2009.Minnie Driver in Will & Grace movie adaptation Retrieved 29 March 2009. but seems that they didn't have the plot for the idea inside the movie, as they both were written out of the film. On April 10, Blythe Danner wishes to reprise her role as Will Truman's mother.Blythe Danner in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 10 April 2009. On May 1, Michael Angarano will not reprise his role as Elliot for the film, because of the plot was taken away from him.Michael Angarano not in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 1 May 2009. On May 5, Blake Brown, who portrays Greg from TV series, has scheduled to reprise his roles for the film, will only be seen at Karen Walker's wedding.Blake Brown in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 5 May 2009. Male Model Jon Mullaly will play the role of himself for the film, which will be Rosario Salazar's love interest.Joe Mullaly in Will & Grace movie. Retrieved 29 May 2009. Jonas Brothers will be seen into the film as camero apperance singing a song at Will & Grace's wedding.Jonas Brothers in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 17 April 2009. Bernadette Peters will also reprise her role as Karen's mother, Virginia "Ginny" Delaney.Bernadette Peters in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Retrieved 24 April 2009. Also, Denise Richards was casted for the film as Jack's date, who is test by Greg (Blake Brown) to go dating with a woman, after trying not to be gay anymore.Denise Richards in Will & Grace movie adaptation. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. Filming Filming for The Will & Grace Movie has began on August 28, 2009, and was shot in Los Angeles, California.Will & Grace Movie filming. Wiki News. Retrieved 15 Janaury 2010. The filming has started with Will, Grace, Jack, Karen and Rosario starting to head to Karen's mothers' wedding in Hawaii. Filming is expected to be finished this summer. The final scene is at the wedding where Will and Grace to married, and was filmed as final sequence before the happy ending after the wedding scene on December 26, 2009. The film is now in post-production.Will & Grace Movie filming post-production. Wiki News. Retrieved 15 Janaury 2010. The film is set four years after the series finale of Will & Grace.Will & Grace movie to be set four years after Will & Grace series finale. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. Photos were released with the cast of the movie on set of Will & Grace: The Movie on September 10, 2009.Will & Grace: The Movie On Set Photos Released. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. The movie will feature several of romantic scenes, as well as sex scenes between Will & Jack, Grace & Karen and couple of characters, also having sex with each other.Will & Grace: The Movie - Photos Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. There will be a couple of wedding scenes as well as divorcing scenes for the movie and some sex scenes, including a hospital scene of Karen having her baby.Will & Grace: The Movie - Film Scenes. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. They'll also be dinner scenes and bar sceness for the film. Filming ends with McCormack and Messing's characters Will & Grace got married, when they start to make out. There will also be live performance of the Jonas Brothers performing their song live at Will & Grace's wedding.Will & Grace: The Movie - Jonas Brothers Performing Live In Will & Grace Wedding. Wiki News. Retrieved April 15, 2010. Also, they will be a scene of a strip club of Jack stripping for the women he wants to be interested for especially for Denise Richards, till Karen gets him out and became jealous.Will & Grace: The Movie - About Stripping Scene. Wiki News. Retrieved April 17, 2010. Release :Main article: Will & Grace (soundtrack) The release date for ''Will & Grace: The Movie was announced in the US for June 25, 2010, for a theatrical release, rather than releasing on Television or straight-to-DVD. The release date was also set for Canada, Austrailia, Germany, Brazil, Spain, Mexico, Egypt, United Kingdom, France and Greece worldwide on July 30 as well, when some countries will release a couple of days earlier than the US and CAN's release date.Will & Grace: The Movie - Release Dates The film will also be released in Swizterland, Denmark, Singapore, Argentina, Iceland and Czech Republic worldwide on July, 2010, which is a week after Will & Grace: The Movie was released in other countries. The Will & Grace Movie will also release worldwide on August, 2010 in Belgium, Sweden, Netherlands, Kazakhstan, Estonia and Finland. But in Japan, it will not be released in theaters until November 13, 2010, which was four and three months after the film was release back in July and August worldwide. On January 23, 2010, the film issued a PG-13 rating for sexual content.Will & Grace movies gets PG-13 rating Tickets for Will & Grace: The Movie were on sale on May 31, 2010, and were quickly sold till June 10, 2010. The first and only film for Blake Brown and Jonas Brothers, who were featuring. The film's world premiere was held on June 17, 2010 in Los Angeles, California.Will & Grace: The Movie - To Premiere in Los Angeles June 3rd! Wiki News. Retrieved April 21, 2010. The film will also premiere in the UK on June 21, 2010.Will & Grace: The Movie - To Premiere in London June 21st! Wiki News. Retrieved April 21, 2010. The cast of the film will appear into the theater for the film's surprise to the audience.Will & Grace: The Movie - Cast to Surprise Fans. Wiki News. Retrieved April 21, 2010. A Teaser trailer for the film was released on January 19, 2010,Will & Grace: The Movie teaser as well as it's official website lauched.Will & Grace: The Movie - Official Website The trailer begins with Will and Grace going outside the hotel, till they ended up meeting up with Jack and Karen at the restauraunt. They than were seen on vacation in Hawaii, which it ended up with Will and Grace were about to kiss. The song for the trailer featured "Hey Ya!" by OutKast, since it was used when Grace and Karen singing the song from the TV series, within, the song will be featured in the film's soundtrack.Will & Grace: The Movie soundtrack. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010. As well as other songs, including "Calfornia" will be featured. A teaser movie poster for Will & Grace: the Movie was released online with the pictue of Will, Grace, Jack and Karen bowing down, just one day after it's trailer releasing.Will & Grace movie poster On April 8, 2010, the theatrical movie poster was released, featuring with Will, Grace, Jack and Karen at the bar.Will & Grace: The Movie - Official One-Sheet Poster - Released. Wiki News. Retrieved April 8, 2010. According to the tagline at the top of the poster, it reads "Save Your Sex", which means that Will & Grace will have to choose if they can start their relationship together, or will they each other will start to continue their marriage for Will to Vince and Grace for Leo. This is well used for Karen gotten her divorce from her husband, when Stan Walker wants to be back with Karen, until she starts to have feelings with Jack, as he has feelings of him quitting of being gay and become attractive to women. On March 2010, couple of the movie pictures for Will & Grace: The Movie were released on the web, including Will, Grace, Jack and Karen at the airport taking their vacation to Hawaii for Karen's mother's wedding.Will & Grace: The Movie - Movie Stills. Retrieved April 9, 2010. Also in March, Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally and Sean Hayes attended to the ShoWest 2010 to premiere their movie clip from Will & Grace: The Movie. The movie clip is about Will, Grace, Jack and Karen in Hawaii for Karen's motther's wedding, till Will and Grace were behind the wedding as they began to make out.Will & Grace: The Movie - Movie Clip Premiered at ShoWest 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010. It was met to be released on the web further notice. Also, a full length trailer for Will & Grace: The Movie will be released on April 28, 2010. The song in the film's trailer featured "California" and "Hey Ya!" and "Pump It". The trailer begins with Will, Grace, Jack and Karen walking in the airport for their vacation to Hawaii for Karen's mom's wedding. The trailer than ends with Will & Grace were about to kiss just as they were in bed together naked.Will & Grace: The Movie - New Trailer Released. Wiki News. Retrieved April 10, 2010. On April 21, 2010, it was confirmed that the film's runtime is 117 minutes long (1 hrs. and 57 minutes). Reaction Critical response Will & Grace generally recided mixed reviews. Rotten Tomatoes reports that 46% gave the film a positive review on 190 reviewers, with an average score of 6.0/10.Will & Grace: The Movie (2010) Rotten Tomatoes. Flixter. Retrieved June 16, 2010. 16% of top critics gave the film a postive review based on 39 reviews. Metacritic score it a 36% of an normalized reviews of 31 views.Will & Grace: The Movie (2010). Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2010-6-16. It than describes the film: when they're comes in romances, they would always be a perfect getaway to get our lives into and what we should actually see. Robert Ebert gave the film three out of four stars. He wrote: "I'm pleased for it having a awfully same story when the entire thing kept continuing on to the end that will happen. It's already been four years since the show's finale, and now the're back and moving on for the most sexuality adventure ever created.rogerebert.com. Retrieved June 23, 2010. William R. Wilkerson of The Hollywood Reporter describes the film: "it's Epically romantic".Will & Grace - Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. e5 Global Media. Retrieved 2010-06-23. Richard Desmond for UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph praised and describes: "Thrilled to see one of my favorite characters returning and heading to the big screen at this time. Me and my watch watched the movie and we've enjoyed it. I desrbe the film as the most charming, funny and romantic movie of the year,Will & Grace Film Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved June 23, 2010. and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_News_(New_York) New York Daily News] publisher Mike Lupica describes the film: "audiences are welcoling to watch this movie, to make them feel the way that they've were treated to watch this movie as their own side." Will & Grace Film Review. New York Daily News. Retrieved June 23, 2010. Jayson Blair of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times] praised: "We've been missing out the TV show after four years since it ended. Everyone will be excited to see their favorite characters again. This is the most exciting movie of the year. The TV show is too funny."Will & Grace Film Review. The New York Times. Retrieved June 23, 2010. Lester Cole of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter] stated: "It's been a long four years. And in four years, audiences are about to go crazy to see their beloved characters to the big screen. This is the most excited movie to watch for fans ever been seen. Will & Grace is perfectly romantic for adults.Will & Grace Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retreived June 23, 2010. Jess Cagle [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entertainment_Weekly Entertainment Weekly] states: "When it comes to watch them returning four years after the series finale, they're beginning to get reverse things all over again. Seing Will & Grace dating again is like reversing time and set their lives to the beginning where they've first met each other resetting everyting.Will & Grace Film Review. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved June 24, 2010. Timothy M. Gray of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variety_(magazine) Variety] states: "Will & Grace coming back four years from now is doing the same like Sex and the City when the characters come back to the big screen after the series finale just four years from now is to start freshly new things.Will & Grace Film Review. Variety. Retrieved June 24, 2010. Box office The film opened in 3,439 theaters on June 23, 2010, to become as the widest release for a romantic comedy film.Will & Grace (2010) - Box Office Mojo. Wiki News. Retrieved June 19, 2010. Will & Grace grossed $4 million from it's midnight premiere in 2,000 theaters.Wiki News/'Will & Grace' proposes at midnight. Wiki News. Retrieved June 23, 2010. On it's opening day, the film grossed $17,501,916. It than debuts in first place at the box office with $64,591,952, as of $95,323,418 in five days coming ahead of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3], which was #1 last week and other films such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grown_Ups_(2010_film) Grown Ups] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knight_and_Day Knight and Day]. It has beaten [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_and_the_City_(film) Sex and the City's] $57,038,404 to become the best opening for a romantic comedy film. With $32,000,000 overseas opening, gives the film's worldwide total of $133,323,418. Also elsehere around the world, the film also did well at the box office such as Germany ($5 million), Australia ($4 million), United Kingdom ($7 million), France ($4 million), Italy ($6 million), Mexico ($3 million) and more, even though some countries released the film and neiter of them are box office disappointment. As of October 21, 2010, the film's grossed a total of $167,400,401 so far, along with still $322,410,481, for a worldwide total of $489,810,882, making it the highest romantic comedy of all-time beating out the $415,253,641 gross from Sex and the City. It is also 2010's highest-grossing romantic comedy to date. DVD Release Will & Grace: The Movie was released on DVD and Blue Ray on November 23, 2010, five months after it's premiere.Wiki News/Will & Grace DVD Release: November 23, 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved September 11, 2010. The film ranked #1 at the US DVD Sales Chart with 3.1 million plus $50 million, breaking it as the best selling DVD for a romantic comedy film. It than went on to become the best selling DVD for a romantic comedy of all-time with 7.6 million ($93 million), for a worldwide total of $581 million. Awards and nominations Sequel :Main article: Will & Grace 2 Due to the film's box office success, Warner Bros is currently in works on releasing a sequel, with filming beginning sometimes in 2011 for summer 2012 release, titled as Will & Grace 2.Will & Grace sequel in works. Wiki News. Retrieved July 4, 2010. It was said that it will be shot in The Bahamas for scenes of Will, Grace, Jack and Karen goes on their vacation. It also said that Tom Verica will reprise his role as Danny for the film. On July 9, 2010, it was announced that Warner Bros. set the film's release date to June 22, 2012, with filming beginning in August of next year, same production for this 2010 film.Wiki News/Will & Grace 2 set for June 22, 2012. Wiki News. Retrieved July 9, 2010. This was said to be the final film as well as the ultimate series finale of the TV show and movie to end Will & Grace for good. Robert Pattinson and Sarah Jessica Parker are rumored to guess star in the film as himself and Amy Prescott, respectively. References External links *''Will & Grace'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Will & Grace'' at the Rotten Tomatoes *''Will & Grace'' at the Box Office Mojo Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Fils shot in Los Angeles, Calofornia Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010 films Category:Films adapted from a television series Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Will & Grace